<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Legacy by AgentDeathblade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732083">Legacy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDeathblade/pseuds/AgentDeathblade'>AgentDeathblade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lupin III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Lupin is dead in this story, The gang is definitely older here since it takes place 12-13 years into the future, This fic is kinda angst and fluff at the same time, We get to see Mom Fujiko and Uncles Goemon and Jigen though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:33:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDeathblade/pseuds/AgentDeathblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>12 year old Kai Mine's fairly normal and boring life changes (for the best or for the worst) when she starts finding out about her mother's mysterious past and who her father actually is and the legacy he's left for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko, Fujiko Mine &amp; Jigen Daisuke &amp; Goemon Ishikawa &amp; Koichi Zenigata friendship, This is a friendship fic - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kai Mine is just your average 12 year old...or is she really? Besides her excellent academic performance, Kai’s love for learning languages, the dramatics, the sleight of hand, and her interests and passions darting all over the place made her a tough one to crack among her schoolmates. Nobody can quite understand her except her best friend Yui and her loving family which consists of only her mother. </p><p>“Kai, dear, are you sure you’ll be okay alone?” Fujiko Mine quickly paces around the house, looking for the keys to her car. </p><p>“Of course, mom.” Kai replies, unable to take her eyes away from the book she’s reading about France. </p><p>“Is your friend visiting today?”</p><p>“Yup.” The 12 year old drops her book and looks at her phone. “She said she’ll be arriving 15 mins or so.” Fujiko’s checking her purse to see if she has everything. Kai walks up to Fujiko and hands her, her mom’s coat. “Where are you going again?”</p><p>“It’s a work related emergency.” Fujiko kisses her daughter’s head and walks towards the door. “Lunch is in the fridge, just microwave it. I’ll text you when I’m on my way back. Love you!” </p><p>“Love you too, mom.” Kai looks out the window and sees the Fiat drive away. She goes back to read her book, albeit frustrated that her mom has left her alone again for the third time in a row this week. She tries to concentrate on her book again, but is too preoccupied with thoughts. <em> What could her mom be doing again? Is she hiding something? </em>These thoughts are swirling around Kai’s head.</p><p>Kai decides to walk around the house and let these thoughts slowly die down. She enters her mom’s room to lie down on the big comfy bed. While she’s lying down, she notices something she’s never seen before, it seems like it’s a compartment hidden in the wall, just behind the dresser. She walks up to it, hoping to open it, but just as she’s about to...the doorbell rings. Kai runs up to the door and opens it, greeting her best friend with a surprised look on her face.</p><p>“Hey!” Yui hugs her friend. “I know I arrived a bit earlier, but I didn’t think it’d surprise you.”</p><p>“No! It’s not that.” Kai ushers in Yui in the house and leads her to her mom’s bedroom.</p><p>“Am I allowed to be in here?” Yui is <em> very </em>confused.</p><p>“I don’t think so, but look.” Kai crouches and points at the compartment she saw earlier. “I think my mom’s hiding something from me.”</p><p>“Now, let’s think about it first before you say she’s hiding something from you. It could be just money she’s hiding in case of...thieves?”</p><p>“Look, my mom and I promised to never keep secrets from each other.” </p><p>“If you’re so curious, why not just open it?”</p><p>Kai nods and opens the hidden compartment. It has some jewelry that looks expensive and a small locked chest. </p><p>“See? She was just hiding her valuables.” Yui shrugs it off, but Kai won't, she's too fixated on the chest. </p><p>Kai gets a hairpin from her head and starts tinkering with the chest, hoping it’ll open. After a minute or so, the chest opens. The chest harbors some old photographs and memories. The 12 year olds get the photographs out and look at them in awe.</p><p>“That’s my mom right there.” Kai points at her mother, looking incredibly young. “But who are the other three?” All the photographs have the same four people in it: Fujiko Mine, a samurai, a man wearing a suit and hat, and a man who seemed to change his jacket often. </p><p>Yui looks at her friend and looks back at the photos. “You know, Kai…that man wearing the red jacket? He kind of looks like you.”</p><p>“What? No, he doesn’t!” Suddenly, a wall seems to be building up inside the now confused, but intrigued 12 year old Mine. Could this be the secret that her mom has been hiding from her? Or are they just precious memories lost to time? “I have to ask my mom about this when she gets home. I need answers.”</p><hr/><p>Dinnertime at the Mine household. Fujiko brought home takeout from her daughter’s favourite restaurant, but Kai doesn’t seem to be minding the food that much.</p><p>“Something bugging you, dear?”</p><p>“Mom…” Kai takes a photo out of her pocket. “Who are these people?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Old Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fujiko looks at the picture. Her face showed mixed reactions. There was shock, anger, sadness, and heartbreak. Kai doesn’t quite understand why her mother’s reaction was that. </p><p>Fujiko puts on a fake smile.  “Those people are just friends.”</p><p>“If they’re just friends, why hide them?”</p><p>“Friends from the past. I’d rather not talk about it, okay?”</p><p>“Okay, I’m sorry.”  </p><p>The Mines finish their dinner with an awkward silence arising. Kai finishes her dinner quickly and darts back to her room without saying a word. Fujiko sighs, grabs her phone, and calls a number. After a few minutes of ringing, the person on the other end <em> finally </em>answers the phone.</p><p>
  <em> “What is it?” </em>
</p><p>“It’s about Kai…”</p><p><em> “Oh. Now you’re going to involve us with your daughter’s life? You’re around 13 years too late.” </em>The gunman sounded harsh. </p><p>“Listen, she’s finding out about my past and what happens when she finds out about our lives back then?”</p><p>
  <em> “Then she finds out her mother was a con woman and her father was a thief. That’s literally the only resolution to this. Besides, what’s wrong with her finding out about all this? To keep her safe? Safe from what? Lupin died almost 13 years ago. It’s not like his living enemies are going to find her.” </em>
</p><p>“We don’t know that, Jigen! Maybe if she finds out, she might want to copy her dad or...something like that. And who knows? Maybe that’s now what Lupin would’ve wanted.”  </p><p>
  <em> “Nobody knows what he would’ve wanted, anyway. Unless you found a way to talk to his ghost. Just tell your daughter everything. It’s sure as hell better than her finding it out herself.” </em>
</p><p>“Okay, fine. I’ll do just that.”</p><p>
  <em> “Good luck. You’re gonna need it.” </em>
</p><p>Fujiko hangs up the phone and walks to her daughter’s room. She opens the door and sees Kai finishing up the book she’s reading.</p><p>“I have to tell you something…” Fujiko sits  </p><p>Kai puts down her book, eager for an explanation. </p><p>“The men in that picture you showed me. They were my friends, but they were also…” Fujiko tries to look for the right word. “Let’s say they were also my colleagues.” </p><p>“And what did you and your colleagues do?”</p><p>“We...went around the world.” </p><p>“That’s all?”</p><p>“I think...my explanation would be better if you met them.”</p><p>Kai is surprised. “Really?”</p><p>“Mhm. It’s time to know about your family history.” Fujiko smiles, kisses her daughter’s forehead, and walks towards the door. “We leave tomorrow at 9am. Love you!” </p><p>Fujiko shuts the door and Kai is alone with her thoughts. Is her mother’s secret that she’s an adventurer? Why is that a dark secret? Kai lets go of her thoughts so she could try to get a good night’s sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Former Gunman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Fiat pulls up in front of an old, dilapidated apartment building. The Mine ladies get out of the car and enter the building. This new environment scares Kai a bit and she holds her mother’s hand. Fujiko leads her to the second floor. She walks over to the room at the end of the hallway, and starts knocking on it.</p><p>
  <em> “Who is it?” </em>
</p><p>“It’s Fujiko.”</p><p>
  <em> “Get lost.” </em>
</p><p>“And Kai.”</p><p>Footsteps are heard walking towards the door, locks are being unlocked. Jigen opens the door and lets the Mines in. His apartment is small and smells of cigarettes and bourbon. Still, he tries to keep it as neat and tidy as possible. As for the gunman himself, he looks much older, but still keeps the same fashion style: suit and a hat. The beard is relatively unchanged as well. However, his entire demeanor has changed, he looks much sadder and depressed than usual--like life’s beaten him up. </p><p>Jigen looks at the 12 year old and tips his hat. “The name’s Daisuke Jigen.” </p><p>“I’m Kai.” The young Mine responds nervously.</p><p>Jigen sits down on a chair and gestures at the ladies to do the same. “I know. Your mother’s told me a lot about you.” </p><p>The 12 year old sits down in front of the gunman. “How come she’s never told me about you?”</p><p>“Well, that’s friggin’ rude of you, Fujiko.”</p><p>Fujiko rolls her eyes and sits beside her daughter. “Kai, this man is your father’s best friend.”</p><p>Kai looks at her mother in shock. She’s never mentioned her father <em> ever. </em>Every time she’d ask her mom about her dad, the most she got was “he died before you were born.” This is the first time she’s actually finding out more about her dad. She looks back at Jigen in amazement. “You were friends with my dad?”</p><p>“Friends with him? We were inseparable.” Jigen smiles, reminiscing about his adventuring days with Lupin. “It was always me, him, and our friend Goemon. Sometimes, your mom would join in.”</p><p>Kai looks at her mom. “Is Goemon the samurai in the picture or is he the monkey looking guy?”   </p><p>Jigen laughs at the child’s comment of Lupin looking like a monkey. “Guess even in death, Lupin can’t escape being called a monkey.” </p><p>“Oh. So Goemon is the samurai, then?” </p><p>“What picture is she talking about, Fujiko?” </p><p>Fujiko takes her phone out and shows Jigen a picture of the Lupin Gang revisiting Cagliostro, this time as tourists. “This one." She looks at Kai. "And yes, Goemon is the samurai. And the monkey looking guy is your father.”</p><p>Kai becomes quiet. She tries to process all of this. She goes from literally not knowing <em> anything </em>about her father yesterday to suddenly knowing details and meeting his friend. It’s a lot to take in at 10 in the morning. After a few minutes, she speaks up again. “So, my dad’s name is Lupin and his best friend’s name is Daisuke Jigen and you guys went around the world, is that right?”</p><p>“We did more than ‘go around the world.’ We--”</p><p>Fujiko cuts in. “We will talk about that when the gang’s all together</p><p>“Good luck finding Goemon. He’s gone off the map ever since Lupin died.” </p><p>“I’ve already found him.” Fujiko’s tone is almost smug. </p><p>“Oh, bullshit.” Jigen doesn’t believe her one bit. Why should he? </p><p>“All you need is a bit of help from a certain ex-inspector.” The older Mine winks at her friend. </p><p>“How did you even get him to help you out?” Jigen’s a bit suspicious. Nothing’s really changed between the relationship between him and Fujiko.</p><p>“I just told him it’s for Kai and he immediately agreed.” </p><p>Kai’s confused by all of this. She’s hearing names she’s never even heard her mother mention before. “Am I gonna meet this inspector as well?”</p><p>“Of course.” Fujiko says in a motherly tone. Jigen is surprised by the sudden change in Fujiko’s voice. Fujiko continues, “You’re going to meet the entire group. And yes, it’s important to meet them before I tell you what we did for a living.” </p><p>“Why is it important, though?” </p><p>“It’s just for context.” Fujiko gets up from her seat. “So Jigen, are you coming with us?” </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“We’re going to Zenigata’s next. Then Goemon.” </p><p>Without any hesitation, Jigen stands up from his seat. “Let’s see some old friends, then.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three drive out of the city and more into a residential area. The car pulls up outside of a small house. The Mines and Jigen exit the car and walk up to the front door. Jigen rings the doorbell. A sad old man walks up to the door to answer it, but his expression quickly changes when he realizes who’s visiting him. </p>
<p>“Jigen? Fujiko?” Zenigata gestures to the three to enter his house. The former inspector can’t fully look his old frenemies in the eye. He feels like he can’t. Zenigata quit Interpol after Lupin’s death. He was the last person to see Lupin alive and he saw him die. He feels responsible for his rival’s death and lives with that guilt every waking moment. </p>
<p>Zenigata tries to shake off the horrible memory and looks at the child. “You must be Kai.” He tearfully looks at the 12 year old, he’s surprised that she looks a lot like Lupin. “You look just like your father.” He clears up his voice. “He was a good man, you know. Unethical, but a good man.” </p>
<p>As soon as Zenigata says that, he looks up at Fujiko and Jigen silently telling him to stop talking about Lupin. </p>
<p>The 12 year old is confused. “What do you mean by unethical, but good?” </p>
<p>Zenigata is embarrassed. “I guess I wasn’t supposed to say that.” </p>
<p>Kai is frustrated. All she wants is answers about her mother’s past and about her father, but every new information is confusing her even more. </p>
<p>Fujiko senses her daughter’s frustration and gives her a pat on the head. “You’ll get the answers soon enough, sweetie. We just need one more person.” She starts walking towards the door, Jigen and Kai follow suit. Zenigata stays behind and watches them leave his house. Jigen stops in his tracks and looks at the Old Man.</p>
<p>“You’re not coming with us?”</p>
<p>“Am I allowed to?”</p>
<p>“You’re always free to join us, Pops.” </p>
<p>This makes Zenigata smile for the first time in a long time. The ex-inspector grabs his coat and hat and walks to the Fiat with Jigen. </p>
<hr/>
<p>On the car ride to wherever Goemon is, Kai’s head is filled with questions. Why is her mother so insistent on “completing the group” before telling her about her past? What did Zenigata mean when he said her father was ‘unethical, but good’? And why are they driving to the middle of nowhere?</p>
<p>After Lupin’s death, Goemon just dropped off the map. He got rid of the phone Lupin gave him and nobody could locate him ever since. Fortunately, Zenigata, though retired, is still very good at his former job and was able to track down the samurai. Goemon now lives in a cabin in a forest, away from civilization. </p>
<p>Fujiko stops the car in front of the cabin. The group of now four people exit the car. Jigen knocks on the door. No response. He knocks again. Nobody answers. </p>
<p>“You sure you got the right cabin in the middle of the woods, Pops?” The gunman asks Zenigata teasingly. Zenigata rolls his eyes and Fujiko can’t help but chuckle at the interaction. Kai hasn’t seen her mother this relaxed and happy in a while; she finds it really sweet.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” A familiar voice asked behind them. The group turn around and see Goemon, having just gone back from training. The samurai looked like he hadn't aged a day. It must’ve been from the training and meditation.</p>
<p>“We…” Jigen tries to look for the right word. “...miss you?” </p>
<p>“I highly doubt that’s the case.” Goemon walks past them, opens the door to his cabin, and looks at the gang. “You may enter.”  The gang accept his offer and enter. Goemon’s cabin is nothing special. It’s a really simple one. He has some furniture, a fireplace, and a space to mediate. That’s pretty much it. </p>
<p>“I shall ask again, why are you here?”  </p>
<p>Kai walks up to him. “I want to know the truth about my mom’s past and about my father.”</p>
<p>Goemon looks surprised. Has Fujiko really told nothing about their adventures with Lupin to her daughter? Without any hesitation, the samurai replies: “Your father was a thief.”</p>
<p>The younger Mine reels back in shock. “What?” She looks at her mother. “Is that true?”</p>
<p>“It’s true.” Goemon continues, “Jigen and I would help him out. Your mother would usually be doing her own heist, but sometimes, we’d be at a crossroad, and we’d join together. Zenigata was the inspector who would be chasing us.” </p>
<p>Kai doesn’t know how to respond to all of <em> that. </em> “I need some fresh air.” She runs out and sits on the cabin’s steps. She doesn’t know what to feel. There are so many emotions running through her. There’s anger, confusion, shock, disbelief, and betrayal. Not knowing what to do, she silently cries.</p>
<p>“Way to drop the news there, buddy.” Jigen says, lighting a cigarette. </p>
<p>“I do not see why you needed me to tell your daughter the news, Fujiko.”</p>
<p>Fujiko is angry. “I didn’t need you to tell her that!” She rushes out to comfort her daughter. Before she can even do anything, Kai looks at her. </p>
<p>“Please leave me alone.” Kai quietly utters, “I need time to process this.”   </p>
<p>Fujiko nods and goes back inside the cabin. “She doesn’t want to talk.” </p>
<p>“Still,” Goemon speaks up. “I do not understand why you needed the three of us to tell your daughter about the past.” </p>
<p>“I guess, it’s because…” Fujiko drifts off, looking for a reason. “I don’t know. For support, I guess? And maybe to help her understand what we did and to tell her why and how Lupin died.”</p>
<p>“You want to tell her about his death?” Zenigata asks. He knows that out of all of them, he’ll have the most explaining to do. He’s not particularly looking forward to that.</p>
<p>“If she wants to know everything, then yes.” Fujiko says. </p>
<p>The cabin becomes quiet. It’s been a long time since they’ve seen each other and none of them know what to say or what to do. In the midst of this awkwardness, Jigen starts laughing to himself. </p>
<p>“What so funny, Jigen?” The samurai questions his friend.</p>
<p>“Nothing. It’s just that…” Jigen’s laughing dies down, but he’s still smiling. “It’s nice seeing the four of us in the same room again.” </p>
<p>Goemon, Fujiko, and Zenigata smile. They’ve missed each other’s company so much. No words for what they’re feeling is necessary. The group always had an invisible connection. Lupin happened to be the heart and soul to it, and they thought the connection broke after he passed away. However, the four of them just being in the same room together, that link slowly started to come back.</p>
<p>Kai enters the cabin, looking well composed enough to take on any shocking revelation that’s bound to happen. She looks at the four adults. “I need to know who my dad actually is and what happened to him.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Last Heist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just one more heist.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Jigen.” Lupin pokes his best friend who’s reading the newspaper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jigen doesn’t even bat an eye at him. “Continue doing your heists </span>
  <em>
    <span>after </span>
  </em>
  <span>your child is born.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if something happens to you? Then what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Has anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>happened to me before?” Lupin’s smirk is making his face punchable at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jigen puts down the newspaper. “Shot multiple times, stabbed, cut, kidnapped, tortured--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lupin interrupts his friend. “Okay, sheesh. You’re making it sound like I’m incompetent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just saying, Lupin. You aren’t a god. You are a </span>
  <em>
    <span>human being </span>
  </em>
  <span>who can </span>
  <b>
    <em>die </em>
  </b>
  <span>any moment.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not saying I’m a god. I’m just saying. One more heist then I’ll focus on taking care of my daughter…” Lupin trails off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel like you’re going to continue that sente--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I’ll go back to doing heists. And look after my daughter. Like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>responsible </span>
  </em>
  <span>parent.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jigen is kind of confused by that statement. “Do you think that going to heists is responsible parenting?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lupin looks at the gunman as if he asked a dumb question. “Jigen. Come on. Look at my background.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you ended up being perfectly fine.” Jigen sarcastically replies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly!” The sarcasm flew over Lupin’s head. “Okay, so for our next heist--” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“A Mayan pyramid?” Even though she’s still trying to process the news, Kai is intrigued by this story. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup.” Jigen replies. “He said something about a ruby crown.” Before carrying on, he pauses as something just occurred to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kai looks worried. “Is there something wrong, Mr. Jigen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just realized this is the first time any of us are talking about his death.” Jigen’s chest feels heavy. Even though years have passed, it still doesn’t make it any easier. He still misses Lupin. The gunman sighs and puts out his cigarette before continuing. “Anyway…”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Lupin, Jigen, and Goemon are in the forest where every single plant looks poisonous. In the middle of it stands a large very ominous looking pyramid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you certain there is a crown in there?” Goemon asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm 100% sure.” Lupin looks like he’s ready to face anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I read that sacrifices were done in this pyramid.” Jigen says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lupin, for some reason, looks even happier and determined. “Cool! That means we’re going up against a haunted pyramid too!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jigen and Goemon shake their heads. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, it’s tempting to leave you sometimes.” Jigen sounds fed up with Lupin. To be honest, when isn’t he?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I know you won’t, because you love me too much.” The thief flashes his usual cat smile before venturing off into the pyramid. Jigen and Goemon follow him inside. Unbeknownst to them, one Koichi Zenigata has followed them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna get you this time, Lupin!” the inspector tells himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inside the pyramid, Lupin takes out a flashlight and leads his friends. The pyramid is surprisingly uneventful. Most of the traps have been triggered by unlucky explorers, adventurers, and thieves who didn’t make it out alive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lupin is appalled by the lack of traps. “This is like, one of the easiest heists we’ve done.” The three of them jump over an open spike pit with skeletons at the bottom. “See what I mean?” The thief clad in blue continues to complain. “I wouldn’t be surprised if the door to the room where the crown is already open.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three continue to dodge the already activated and triggered traps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t that a good thing?” Goemon asks. “We’ll be able to get out of here quicker.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A voice screams out behind them. “LUPIIIIIIIIN!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The men look back and see Zenigata running them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lupin looks at Jigen and Goemon. “You keep him busy, I’ll go look for the crown.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They agree on that plan and Lupin makes a run for it. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“And that was the last time we saw Lupin.” Jigen closes out the story. “Goemon, Zenigata, and I made it out safely and we were waiting for Lupin. After around 30 minutes, he never came out. And Zenigata kind of just...ran back in there without a plan or anything.” He looks at Zenigata, hoping he’ll tell his side next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ex-ICPO agent tries to work up the courage to continue. He’s tried repeatedly to block out the memory of it, but his part is essential here. He tries to talk, but nothing’s coming out of his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Pops. You don’t have to continue.” Fujiko says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. It’s okay.” Zenigata takes a deep breath and carries on...</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“LUPIIIIIIIIIN!” Zenigata cries out. “WHERE ARE YOU?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Pops!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lupin’s voice can be heard echoing in the pyramid. Zenigata tries to follow the echo. “LUPIN! CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING SO I CAN FOLLOW YOUR VOICE?” </span>
</p>
<p><span>A really faint “Pops”</span> <span>echos</span><em><span>, </span></em><span>but that’s all that Zenigata needs. He runs to the echo and after a minute or two, finds Lupin, holding the crown, slumped against a wall, and bleeding out. He runs up to his rival and tries to stop the bleeding. “Lupin, what the hell happened?”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Lupin, clearly in pain, gives a light chuckle. “I let my guard down. Turns out not all of the traps were activated.” He points at the arrow sticking out his abdomen. “Poisonous arrows. Whoever set these traps...they were prepared. Kudos to them.” Even on the verge of dying, he’s still chuckling and joking to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, we’re taking you to the hospital.” Zenigata carries Lupin on his back, hoping he could save him. The inspector walks as fast as he can to the exit. Somewhere along the way, Lupin drops the crown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Pops…” The thief weakly says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you meet her--when you meet her, tell Kai I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kai? Is that the name of your child?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm. The kanji me and Fujiko chose for her--it means </span>
  <em>
    <span>free.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Lupin’s voice grows weaker with every word. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need to apologize to her. You’re getting out of this alive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lupin?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again, no response.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>